dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarven royalty
coronating Orzammar's new king]] The dwarven empire once spanned the length and breadth of Thedas, encompassing a vast number of thaigs which were connected via the Deep Roads, until one by one fell to the incursion of the darkspawn. The history of the dwarves is a long one and encompasses the rule of numerous kings and queens. Role To be a king or queen in dwarven society is to have both immense power as well as an immense system of checks and balances in the form of the Assembly and, to a lesser extent, the Shaperate. Subsequently the form of government of the dwarves can be described as constitutional monarchy. ]] The Assembly holds the power to advise the king, approve or veto acts of the king, propose policy, declare Paragons, and elect new kings. The Shaperate works in conjunction with the ruler and the Assembly by overseeing matters of civil dispute.As seen in the Chant in the Deeps. It is often consulted as a neutral third party in disputes both legal and social and sets legal precedent and determines the authenticity of documents and the binding nature of contracts.As seen in A Prince's Favor: The First Task. ]] The king or queen hold their position for life, as do the deshyrs, unless they are removed or replaced.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 17 As the ruler, the king or queen is the theoretical war-leader of Orzammar but in practice this means that the ruler merely commands the warrior houses sworn to their own house and their allies. The king also has authority over the Legion of the Dead. Kings and queens of the dwarven empire The royalty of the empire was situated in Kal-Sharok before the capital was moved to Orzammar during the reign of King Orseck Garal. * Bloadlikk'Mentioned by the Proving Master in the four round in the Dwarf Commoner Origin.: According to the legend he is the youngest and wisest of the Seven Brothers who founded the Dwarven Empire. Furthermore, he became the first king of the empire was the founder of the noble caste. * 'Orseck Garal: The empire was jointly ruled by Orseck Garal and Endrin Stonehammer. Endrin entered into a covenant with the Archon Darinius of the Tevinter Imperium to forge a trade alliance with the human empire.Dragon Age RPG set 2 Player’s Guide, pg. 9-10. See also Codex entry: Archons of the Imperium. In -1170 AncientDragon Age: The World of Thedas the seat of power was moved from Kal-Sharok to the southern kingdom of Orzammar, the ancestral home of the Smith and Mining Castes, and there Garal ruled until his death. * Endrin StonehammerEndrin's Mace: The second king of Orzammar after Garal and the most famous of the dwarven Paragons.Stonehammer was named a Paragon on his deathbed, as noted in Dragon Age RPG set 2 Player's Guide, pg. 10. He is called as First Paragon,Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne p.355 presumably because he is considered "first among Paragons."According to World of Thedas p. 20, Paragons began to be named from winners of Grand Provings around -1170 Ancient and Stonehammer was not named a Paragon until -1131 Ancient. He is credited with having built Stonehammer Hall. He has also forged a strong alliance with the ImperiumCodex entry: Archons of the Imperium as well as attended the first match of the Grand Proving arena in Tevinter.Codex entry: Stonehammer's Gift * AeducanCodex entry: House Aeducan, Shield of Orzammar: A Warrior caste dwarf who saved Orzammar from annihilation during the First Blight by collapsing strategic passages in the Deep Roads to save the city from attack. For this he was made a Paragon and a king. He is also the founder of House Aeducan. His queen was named Anika. * ValtorGolems of Amgarrak DLC. See also Codex entry: Ancient Writings, Codex entry: Legion of the Dead and Codex entry: Shale.: He ascended to the throne in -260 Ancient.Codex entry: Caridin's Journal Valtor preserved some of Caridin's writings on creating golems after the Paragon destroyed most of them. Valtor had Caridin himself put on the Anvil of the Void when his desire to create golems was opposed by the Paragon.As mentioned by Caridin during the Paragon of Her Kind questline. Caridin vanished in -248 Ancient, the eleventh year of Valtor's reign. * GethaCodex entry: The Legion of Steel: One of few queens mentioned by name. In the second year of her reign the entire Legion of Steel was sent to recover the Paragon Caridin. None returned. Due to the incalculable loss of the Legion of Steel, Queen Getha was deposed.See Amgarrak Thaig * ThreestoneDragon Age RPG set 2 Player’s Guide, pg. 11.: Arguably one of the most important kings in dwarven history, he was responsible for the empire's greatest tragedy and its current isolation shortly after the First Blight. He sealed the Deep Roads in -15 Ancient in a last bid to save Orzammar from the darkspawn invasion. This effectively separated the last great kingdoms of Kal-Sharok, Gundaar, and Hormak from the capital and isolated the dwarven empire into, seemingly, one lone city as the outlying thaigs fell. It should be noted that Threestone was the last known king to be known as High King. High Kings and Queens of Orzammar In modern-day Orzammar the king's power is leveraged by that of the Assembly, the dwarven governing body who chooses the king and from whom kings are typically drawn.Codex entry: Orzammar Politics. Although the king rules Orzammar he must garner the support of the Assembly lords, called Deshyrs, to maintain his position, for kings can--and have been--expelled from the throne. Unpopular kings and their heirs are deemed unfit to rule and the kingship then passes to another. While the chosen ruler is typically male, women have also been chosen by the Assembly to rule.As mentioned by Bhelen to a female Dwarf Noble when discussing which of the Aeducan heirs will be chosen to rule. * The “Lost King”: This king was utterly removed from the Memories, his deeds unknown. He ruled during the Divine Age for a 30 year period. * Garen'See Codex entry: First Legionnaire's Journal as well as Codex entry: Second Legionnaire's Journal and Codex entry: Third Legionnaire's Journal.: A Paragon and king in the early Exalted Age whose son was sentenced to exile into the Deep Roads for a foul murder. Eventually he found out that the Carta was actually responsible for the murder and became so obsessed with finding his son that he was constantly sending Legionnaire units for ten years in an effort to find him and bring him back. Furthermore, as a tribute to his son, House Garen was renamed to House Tethras.Mentioned by Varric Tethras. * '''Eithnar Bemot'Mentioned by Gorim Saelac in the Dwarf Noble Origin.: He became a Paragon and King of Orzammar in a single move from the Assembly during the Fourth Blight. He is the founder of House Bemot. * '''Annalar GeldinbladeCodex entry: The Primeval Thaig: Geldinblade reigned during the period around 8:48 Blessed when The Primeval Thaig was rediscovered--and promptly lost again on his order. It should be noted that Geldinblade's reign appears to overlap with that of Anaalar Perethin and Ansgar Aeducan. This is possibly an error of conflating the kings or the ages in which they ruled. Geldinblade and Perethin may be one and the same based on their first names, which would account for the chronological inconsistency. It may also simply be a reuse of the same name or a mistake.[note] * Anaalar Perethin'Mentioned in the ''Dragon Age RPG Traveler's Guide.: He was assassinated in 8:50 Blessed, sparking a civil war. He was the predecessor to the current king, Endrin Aeducan. There is a chronological conflict between Perethin's and Endrin Aeducan's rule. Perethin was assassinated in 8:50 Blessed and Endrin ruled afterward, which means the latter ruled for 70-80 years. This seems unlikely and may be a mistake in confusing Endrin with Ansgar, his father.[note] * '''Ansgar Aeducan See Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug and House Aeducan for more information.: The grandfather of the Dwarf Noble Warden and father to King Endrin Aeducan. * Endrin Aeducan: He took the throne of Orzammar at 8:96 Blessed. He is the father to the Dwarf Noble as well as Trian Aeducan and Bhelen Aeducan. In his reign the lost great thaig of Kal-Sharok was rediscovered, to mixed joy and regret. Kings and queens of other kingdoms After the First Blight, the communication lines between the four surviving kingdoms of Orzammar, Gundaar, Hormak and Kal-Sharok started to fail. Because of that, at -195 Ancient (1000 TE), each kingdom elected its own king or queen while maintaining allegiance to the High King or Queen of Orzammar. By -35 Ancient the kingdoms of Gundaar and Hormak have fallen to the horde.Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide * Jegrek: A king of Gundaar, killed by Beregrand of the warrior caste in a Proving. The Memories mention that this event had dire consequences for the entire kingdom. Kings not placed in chronology * Ragnan AeducanCodex entry: The Proving: Mentioned in passing in regards to the Proving Grounds. * Darbir: Mentioned by Kasch in the Dwarf Commoner Origin. * Felbin the Mad: Felbin went mad and was dethroned by the Assembly. * GherlenDAO Prima Guide Collector's Edition, Traveler's Guide./'Gherlon'Mentioned by Rica Brosca in the beginning of the Dwarf Commoner Origin. the Blood-Risen: He was born casteless. However, he ventured to the surface and after he gained enough prestige from his adventures, he returned to Orzammar and became a Paragon and king by overthrowing the previous ruler. His tale is still honored by dwarven adventurers. Princes and Princesses * Tethras Garen, the son of king and Paragon Garen. In the early Exalted Age, he was accused for the murder of his sister and was exiled into the Deep Roads. When it was found out that the Carta was responsible, his father sent numerous units of the Legion of the Dead to find his outcast son however all of his attempts failed. Tethras Garen's body can be found in Corypheus's Prison - Tower Base.Codex entry: First Legionnaire's Journal, Codex entry: Second Legionnaire's Journal, Codex entry: Third Legionnaire's Journal Furthermore, as a tribute to his son, every member of House Garen assumed the name Tethras.Mentioned by Varric Tethras. * Trian Aeducan, the eldest child of King Endrin Aeducan, Trian was the crown prince of Orzammar. In the eve of the Fifth Blight he is killed and his younger sibling is accused for his murder. * Dwarf Noble, the middle child of King Endrin Aeducan. They are accused of murdering their elder brother Trian Aeducan and as a result they are exiled to the Deep Roads. * Bhelen Aeducan, the youngest child of King Endrin Aeducan, the least favored and accomplished of the three, he successfully schemed against his older siblings in order to take over the throne of Orzammar. Depending on the Warden's decision, he can become Orzammar's king. }} Notes * The new king or queen is coronated during a special ceremony in the Chamber of the Assembly by the Shaper of Memories. * The founder of the Silent Sisters, Astyth the Grey, became a Paragon at 1:95 Divine after she sacrificed her life for the king. * During A Paragon of Her Kind quest line, Harrowmont and Piotin Aeducan also mention that the Aeducans ruled for nine generations. However these claims have a chronological conflict with the years that Annalar Geldinblade and Anaalar Perethin have ruled. * Additionally, a noble located in the Diamond Quarter mentions that House Aeducan has held the throne for 370 years.See this image. ** However it is not possible that 370 years constitute nine generations to the dwarves since Paragon Bemot ruled during the Fourth Blight which happened 400 years before the events of Dragon Age: Origins and according to Vartag Gavorn this was sixteen generations ago. References Category:Royalty Category:Dwarven lore Category:Dwarven groups